Who am I?
by Haoner
Summary: Alex loses her memory and the family tries to help her regain her memory back.


**Hello, so this is a Modern Family fanfiction I thought of I hope you enjoy it.**

**Alex's POV**

It was just another day at the Dunphy house, Mom was stressing out over something stupid, Dad and Luke were doing something stupid, and Haley was skipping with her stupid boyfriend Dylan. I was starting to get headaches on a daily basis from all the loud and annoying noises. Like 'Dad! Look!' or 'You pick that up right now!' I swear I'm gonna lose it. To make things worse the devil just came downstairs AKA my sister.

"Mooooomm, what do we have to eat?" a common complaint my sister made everyday, if not that then something that 'RUINS HER LIFE!' my Mom just gave her a slight glance then continued making dinner. "I said do we have anything to-"

"I heard you!" and then came another one of the famous Dunphy fights. Feeling another headache coming on I simply started heading outside to wear Luke and my Dad were playing some basketball.

My Dad saw me coming and said "Hey honey!" I simply waved at him "what's up?" I shrugged my shouldering an 'I don't know' motion "you okay?" I once again shrugged my shoulders "How about you come play some basketball with me and Luke" I nodded and Luke whined for a second before my Dad calmed him down. I normally wouldn't have said yeas to this considering how bad I am at sports but it's better then being in the house so why not?

I took off my glasses and started playing. I was do surprisingly well, with me being taller then Luke and my Dad being, well old. I had beat my Dad and Luke and a sense of victory was washing through. Luke however decided to be a spoiled sport "I hate this game!" he then threw the basketball and-...

**Phil's POV**

"Alex!" I ran up to her and the first thing I did was check her pulse. She was breathing but she was out cold. I needed to bring her into the house.

Luke almost instantly started running up and started saying "Dad! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just angry" I saw by his facial expression that he was about to cry, so I gave him a reassuring smile telling him it was okay.

We got into the house to only hear the yelling of Claire and Haley. "Hey" I said, but they couldn't hear "Hey!" still couldn't hear me "HEY!" both of them jumped out of their skin not use to me screaming that loudly "now listen, Alex is unconscious" they both then snapped back into reality and realized their surroundings and looked to see that Alex was laying on the couch unconscious "now before you ask me what happened I'll just tell you. Luke and I were playing basketball and Alex joined us and she won and Luke raged and threw the ball at her and now she's knocked out" almost immediately Luke felt the glares of the two women lay upon him. I didn't have time for Claire and Haley to gang up on Luke, Alex needed to be watched right now "guys c,mon let's just focus our attention on Alex" they all agreed and we started watching Alex.

**1 hour later**

It's been an hour and Alex started to finally come to. We all got so excited. She finally opened her eyes but for some reason her face carried fear, and I don't know why? "Hey honey, how are you?" she still carried that scared expression. Finally she spit it out and said

"Who are you?"

We all gave a confused expression, she didn't know who we were? What? How?

Claire decided to jump in "What do you mean honey? It's us. Your family" Alex gave us an even more scared and confused expression.

"What do you mean? I don't know any of you, Where am I?" then finally Alex said three words that triggered all of us "Who am I?" this worried all of us deeply.

"Honey, we're your family. I'm your dad" I pointed at myself "that's your mom" I pointed at Claire "That's your sister Haley" I pointed at Haley "and that's your brother Luke" I pointed at Luke "And your name..." I pointed at Alex "... is Alex... Alex Dunphy" she had such an innocent look on her face, it was so adorable "We're gonna take you to the clinic to get you checked up, is that okay?" she nodded slowly "great! Let's go" we all got into the car and I started driving to the doctor's.

**Alex's POV**

I don't know who these people are, they say their my family but how do I know their telling the truth? I mean I didn't even know my own name till they told me so what do I know? I mean they seem like nice people, but then again what if my real family is really mean? The questions were endless. Well if they are telling the truth and actually taking me to a doctor, then I'll trust them.

"So Alex" I jumped a little at the voice, but it was only whom I presume is my Sister "do you feel okay?" I didn't know how to answer, I mean do I? Gah! This shouldn't be such a difficult question. I simply just nodded, wow that wasn't too hard. "Hey it's okay, you don't need to be scared" I just nodded again, nodding seemed like the safe answer to everything right now, the girl sighed and simply stayed silent.

We arrived at the doctors office and I took a seat on one of those bed thingy's they have. 15 minutes later the doctor arrived. "Hello my name is Dr. Matt Smith, and why are we here today?" I was so nervous to be here so I just started rocking my feet back and forth.

"Yes hi Dr. Matt Smith my name is Claire Dunphy and let me tell you what happened- (_One boring explanation later)_ -and you see we think she has amnesia" the doctor was stroking his chin and nodding which was kind of odd if you ask me

"Well I'll ask her a few questions in the mean time will you please wait in the waiting room for me" they all nodded and left "so let's get started"

**20 minutes later**

The doctor escorted me out and into the waiting room where my family was waiting. "Well I've got good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?" they all said 'the good news' "the good news is the amnesia isn't permanent" they all sighed in relief "but the bad news is, she'll be like this for a week" they all went bug eye from shock. "Just keep her around stuff that is familiar to her, she'll be fine I promise. Well have a good day" We left the doctor's office and went home. I'm still scared, I don't know who I am or who these people are and I am just scared out of my mind right now. This is gonna be the scariest month of my life.

**Claire's POV**

I felt really guilty. I mean I have noticed how annoyed Alex gets from all the constant fighting. If me and Haley weren't fighting, she would've never gone outside, she would've never gotten hit in the head with a basketball, and we would all be a happy family, where all the children knew who they were. It's all my fault.

**Later that day**

Tonight was family night at Mitchell and Cam's, I've never been more happy to go to Cam and Mitchell's before. Maybe being in more then one familiar place will jog her memory.

We arrived at 5:40, dinner started at 6:00 so we were pretty good on time. I had Alex ring the doorbell to see if that helped with anything (I don't know lol) Mitchell opened the door "heyy" he hugged everyone one by one as they entered, then it came to Alex "hey Alex, how are you?" Mitchell hugged her but she just stood their awkwardly

When the hug was over I placed a reassuring hand on her and told her "It's okay this is your uncle Mitchell" Alex then looked up and mumbled and 'hi' and walked in. When she was out of sight I started talking to Mitchell "did you get my text?" I asked

He nodded "yeah and just by how shy and nervous she is I can tell it's true" I nodded "I already told Cam about the situation and to make sure we keep Lily under control"

I smiled "Thank you, Mitchell" we hugged and I walked into the house.

**Alex's POV**

I know that doctor said I was suppose to be around familiar surroundings but if this is suppose to be a familiar surrounding then I'm kind of weirder out. I know my Mom said this was my uncle's house but it was kind of strange. It was also kind of annoying with this little girl asking me all these questions. "What's 2+2?" I sighed "4" she smiled "Who's the first president of the united states?" I sighed again "George Washington" she smiled again "what's-

"Lily, leave her alone" the girl mad an 'aww' sound and left. "I'm sorry, hi Alex, I'm your uncle Cam" he hugged me.

I was a bit confused "wait, I thought my uncle Mitchell lived here" I said

Cam chuckled "I l live here too sweetie" then I started to get it.

"Oh you guys are roommates" it all made sense now. Although uncle Cam face palmed. Did I get something wrong?

"No sweetie, he's my boyfriend" now I was really confused, I thought only girls can date boys and boys can only date boys. "Here sweetie let me explain-" and so Uncle Cam explained the whole gay thing to me. "-And that is what being gay is"

I nodded in understanding "oh okay that's cool" after that uncle Mitchell called everyone to dinner and we had pizza, nothing fancy but sure was yummy. Then it was time for the game and we started playing a game of Pictionary and I'm guessing this was for my purpose cause most of the picture's were quite... Well... A bit obvious you could say. After that we headed home and I went to bed.

**Haley's POV & The next day**

I felt so bad. I know everybody was blaming Luke for what happened to Alex but really it's my fault. I know Alex has been really tired of all the crap I do around the house like fight and complain. It only took Alex's incident to realize how much of a horrible person I am. I'm gonna go make this right, and I know just how to do it. However I'm going to regret this later I'm sure of it. I grabbed a calculus, history 3 honors, and biochemistry textbook. Maybe all these smarty books will help her memory come back faster. After breakfast I took her into the living room to get started. "Alright Alex, so can you tell me when-" I flipped through the pages till I found something "World War 2 started" she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay can you tell me-" I flipped through more pages "what the periodic number for germanium is?" she once again shrugged her shoulders, I sighed.

"I have a question" she said while raising her hand. I pointed to her and she spoke "Did I have no life and just study all day?" I chuckled a little and nodded "Wow... Well I suck"

I chuckled a bit more "Nah your pretty cool, you just need some practice" she chuckled with me too now

**Alex's POV**

I couldn't tell if I had a strong connection with my sister or if we strongly hated each other and she was only being nice to me. But either way this time together was quite nice and relaxing. I hope that when I get my memory back I can have a strong connection with everybody in the family, they all seemed like nice people. Not even seemed I know they're nice people.

**Luke's POV**

I've been feeling an enormous amount of guilt sense yesterday. It's all my fault for having Alex can't remember a thing. I have an idea that can possibly help Alex gain her memory. I just hope it works and doesn't make the problem worse. "Hey Alex!" she looked at me and smiled slightly "I wanna show you something outside" just to my luck she agreed to come outside.

I grabbed the basketball and waited for her to come out. "alright Luke what did you wanna show me?"

Here's my chance "think fast!" I threw the basketball and it hit her square in the face. It hit her so far she fell over like last time. But she wasn't unconscious like last time. I just hope it worked.

Just then her face carried anger "Luke! What was that for!?" I started grinning like an idiot

"Alex your back!" I started hugging her really tightly.

She looked really confused "Where did I go?"

"That's not important. Everyone get out here!"

Mom, Dad and Haley came out "Luke what's going on?" Mom asked

"Alex got her memory back" They all started cheering and ran up to Alex and also started give her really tight hugs.

**Alex's POV**

I had no idea what was going on "What's going on? What happened?" everyone tried explaining but with everyone's voices mixing in together I couldn't understand a single word and it was starting to get frustrating "one at a time!" and so Mom started explaining about how I lost my memory and all the stuff that happened and it was pretty interesting. "Wow you guys, you tried so hard, you did all this stuff just to help me?"

Everyone smiled "of course, we're your family, we love you Alex" my Dad said.

I smiled "okay. Maybe one more hug" and we all group hugged for quite awhile.

After that day my family got closer, really close, and to be honest... I liked it. No more fighting and yelling and more loving and hugging. I'm glad to say that I feel like I'm in a real family now.

**I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
